


Gymnophoria

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you</p><p>"Derek Hale paused and tilted his head; someone else was in the garage."</p><p>Just a short bit of silliness prompted on Tumblr. I don't know. I don't even go here anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/85765506926/gymnophoria-derek-hale-crack)
> 
> Also, I don't actually know anything about cars, but I do know fan belts burn out! and I assume they smell pretty terrible when they do, especially when your face is RIGHT THERE and you have werewolf noses.

Derek Hale paused and tilted his head; someone else was in the garage. The garage where Derek was bent double, head and upper body under the open hood of his Camaro. A creeping feeling worked its way up his spine as he tried to identify the new presence. 

Human, he could tell that straight away. Not a hunter either. They smelled familiar, whoever they were, but the reek of the burnt-out fan belt was too overpowering to pinpoint more than that by scent. Not a threat, he thought, and resumed working.

Whoever it was remained, though they didn’t speak or move. Derek tried to ignore both the presence and the sensation of eyes on him, but it was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The person’s heart rate was rising, too. Finally Derek twisted out from under the hood to stand upright and turned to face the intruder.

It was Stiles, whose eyes darted around wildly as he began to flush.

"Stiles," Derek growled; then he took note of the spreading blush, combined with the boy’s increased heart rate as well as the way he wouldn’t meet Derek’s eyes. He paused, and continued in a calmer tone, "were you staring at my ass?"


End file.
